


The after math

by Light87



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Inflation, Cum bucket, Group sex eventually, I don't know what I'm doing, I haven't written a fanfiction in forever, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Older Characters, Rimming, Scars, Sex, Spoilers, Wtf am I doing, first fanfiction in forever, possible double penetration later, trying to keep it in character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light87/pseuds/Light87
Summary: [SPOILERS]---The kings of lucis grant Noctis one wish at the time of his death.  Noctis uses this to fulfill his rights as a king, to restore order to the land and order to Insomnia.  But not without any hidden surprises nor help from his friends.  Though the kings of Lucis returned him his body has changed and he has no idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in a long time. Not sure where I'm going with it but I hope you all like it. This isn't beta'ed

 

A year had passed since Ardyn had been permanently destroyed. The kings of Lucis had taken Noctis's life in order to destroy the chancellor, wiping him from history. Noctis had found himself at a campfire underneath the blanket of stars, surrounded by his companions and lovers though his journey. There they made peace and waited on their final judgment.

One by one, they faded from each other. Each stood in the hall of judgment. The kings of Lucis and the Archaean's surrounded them. Judging each's will and actions through their journey.

Noctis was given one wish as reward for bringing back light into the world and destroying the evil Ardyn created. Without much hesitation, Noctis replied "I want to be returned to Eos with Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto to fullfil my line of Lucis and claim the throne."

This was their second chance, to live a life they were meant to. The kings had much to discuss about returning Noctis and his friends as it wsa awakening the dead, so to speak. While it felt like an eternity they had been there it had only been moments in the real world.

Granting Noctis's wish, they returned to Eos. Gladio, Ignis and prompto woke up in the streets of Insomnia. They had died from blunt force trauma being smashed into the stone walls with injuries that killed them. They were returned to the condition where they could at least heal each other with elixers and hi-potions and everything in their field pack. It worked, though they were far from perfectly well. It would take some time but they could at least get by.

It had dawned on Gladio if they had returned like this, Noctis must have been far worse condition. Together they rushed as fast as possible to find Notics in the throne room, impailed by the last sword of Lucis. Blood dribbling out of his mouth as he knew this was the price. Gladio rushed to pull the sword out and Promto stood ready with healing potions. As soon as it was out they poured it into the gaping wounds and pulled Noctis on his back to let it soak in.

Ever slowly, the flesh mended and the bleeding stopped. Like the rest of them they would take some time to heal entirely but no one would die tonight again. "That was stupid of you," Gladio said kissing Noctis's forehead. They all had made peace, but they couldn't turn down a wish like that.

"I know. I couldn't let us die. I lost 10 years I won't ever get to make up but we can all be together now," Noctis said hoarsely as slowly he was pushed up. He loved his friends more than anyone else. Not even Luna. Over the time they spent together fire sparked between them all and they grew closer than ever.

"I think we should head to the roof. We can watch the dawn break!" Promto said trying to sound cheery. It had been over ten years since they had seen the sunrise. Since Noctis had gone into the crystal it had been nothing but darkness.

"I agree. I may not see it. But I remember the warmth," Ignis agreed as they began helping Noctis up. They made their way to the elevators and took it to the roof where King Regis first signed the contract for Noctis and Luna to marry. All that was forgotten now as they hobbled to sit down on a bench together. The deamons in the night's cries started to fade. They listened and waited for the sun rise.

When it came it was beautiful. It was so bright, Gladio, Prompto and Noctis covered their eyes until they adjusted while Ignis smiled softly as he could feel the warmth seeping across his scarred face. "We did it..we really did it," Prompto said tears in his eyes.

"And we were granted one more chance at life. We best not waste it.." Ignis said softly running his hands through the blonds hair. They were particularly close to one another. Though all of them loved each other equally

"Yes.. there will be a lot of rebuilding but now there will be so much peace. We can't waste time getting the world back to what it was," Noctis said as he watched the suns glow sweep over the land and vanquish the deamons from the land.

It was beautiful...

  
It had taken over a year to rebuild, recover and restore a bit more order. Noctis had spent most his time recovering as the wounds ran deep and left some serious damage. The kings of Lucis left out the part where something where not to be the same. Having seen a dozen healers who had poured concoctions into him but nothing had really worked, he still had cramping and fevers in his gut, sometimes pissing blood. It was strange.

Another year and a half would go by, Prompto and Ignis both stayed in the castle but were often doing their own thing while Gladio stayed close. As the kings Advisor Ignis was around more than Prompto who was busy with the kingsglaive, retraining and maintining order. Mostly had taken time off to be a photographer.

With most peace restored, the castle hadn't been this peaceful in forever. Noctis couldnt remember a time as a kid that it was this way. The king had always been busy. Now there was time to rest between gathering allies from Tenebre and surrounding areas who all didn't question him ruling.

Noctis sat in his throne, his cheek resting against his fist as his eyes rested. Napping was something he never grew out of. Gladio stood a few feet from him guarding him. Gladio had successfully recovered. There were a few new scars but like the rest of the royal crown guard, they felt no ill effects to what had happend nearly three years ago.

They were alone and Gladio was feeling rather bored standing there while his king slept. Grinning softly he moved over to him quietly and placed his hand on the kings thigh, rubbing at it suggestively while leaning in for a kiss. It had been some time since they had time to be intimate with Noctis with him suffering the side effects of his wounds. While doctors said he should be well by now, Gladio had noticed the slight changes in behavior. Though he didn't say much, the king always had a lot on his mind.

Reaching for the bulge of Nocts pants he cupped him through his pants, causing stirring as Noctis would grow hard and let off a soft moan. Kissing him deeper, rousing the king further, Noct soon returned the kissin a soft sigh. Gladio pulled away briefly and nipped his ear. "Lets say you and I head back to your room and play? I think you could use a little pick-me up. Sitting on your throne isn't doing you any good."

Noct lifted his heavy eyelids, smiling softly while heat pooled in his groin as Gladios large hand cupped him and lit the fire in his belly that came on fast under his touches. They had always been close, however they had more of an established relationship than the others and the others vise versa.

Gladio unsnapped the button to the black slacks that he wore, sliding his callused around Noctis hardening member. Gladio gave it a few strokes, running his thumb over the slit. Leaning over more he kissed Noctis deeper as they both hummed in desire. "Sounds like a plan.." Noctis said breathless as his stomach churned and he gasped as Gladio gave a firm squeeze before letting his hand retreat.

"No point sticking around here."

Helping Noct up they heaed down the stairs of leading down from the throne, Gladio couldn't take his hands off of Noct as they headed down to the hall and into a private elevator. As soon as they were in Gladio shoved Noctis against the wall and crushed his lips against his as he fumbled with his pants that had tented painfully against Nocts member through the barrier of fabric.

"Your really getting into this.." Noctis said breathlessly as he broke away while Gladio started a trail of kisses down his neck. He was as hard a rock as he nudge the right button leading up to his floor. Gladio managed to free himself and grasp their cocks together in one large hand and stroked them at the same time. The other hand moved to undo the fancy kings clothing without damaging it.

"Mm..Yeah.. Well you've been kinda distant for a while I missed this," Gladio admitted as he freed Nocts jacket and pushed his shirt up exposing his chest that was covered in a giant scar from the swords of Lucis. He had always been sensitive to who saw this; even sometimes Gladio was shot down, even though he knew of it and had seen it many times. This time Noct did not push his sheild away as Gladio went to the pert nipple there and sucked at it, making it harder and drawing a moan out of Noctis.

The was a _Ping_ and the doors opened to a spacious marble room with a large four poster bed. Paintings of his father, mother, Luna and Pyrna and Umbra littered the walls along with dozens of photos Promto had taken all over of their journey together. Gladio ignored everything as he picked Noctis up, wrapping his legs around his muscular hips and walked them to the bed as they deepens their kisses and Noctis rocked his hips up against Gladios washboard abs that he couldn't get enough of. "Mm.. Gladio." Noctis moaned as he felt the Shield jump for the bed pinning Noctis down as he pulled the kings pants from him and soon his jacket and shirt. It wasn't long before they were both naked.

Gladio kissed his way down to Nocts hard member and wrapped his lips around him sucking on him hard and slow causing Noct to curl his toes as electricty sparked around them. Grasping Gladios dark hair in one hand, the other the silk blue sheets he panted moaning as he thrust his hips up into his mouth. "Gladio!" he moaned as Gladio pinned his hips down and took him deep, swallowing the length with great skills. Knowing just how the king liked it.

Gladio let Notcis go with a wet pop before crawling over to Nocts night stand and grabbing a bottle of flavored berry lube and coated his fingers with a generous amount. Fire pooled in Nocts belly as new fire burned in him. He felt hot and ached for something to fill him. Though they hardly got started, itfelt like he had been teased forever. Reaching betwe his legs he pushed a single thick diget into the tight right. Noctis was tight and the heat kicked Gladio right in the gut as he looked up at Noctis. "Your highness your really tight tonight," he said kissint Noctis' cock before taking him again, pressing his finger in and out, hooking it until he found that prostate where he began milking him. Noctis cried out a moan and thrust his hips up. Every fiber of his being ached to be filled up. What was wrong with him he never wanted something like this so bad! When Gladio added another finger he gasped as he was stretched further.

Noctis panted, followed with a keen whimper as he wanted more. "You're.. so.. wet," Gladio said as he noticed that Noctis seemed to get wetter despite the fact he was well lubed. Why did it seem that way? Gladio didn't think about it all he could think about was the tight feeling of that ring of muscle gripping him as he soon added another finger, stretching him out further. By no means was Gladio small. Noct always had to be stretched out before he took him in fear of tearing the smaller man into two.

"Gladio, I feel like I'm on fire!" he moaned as he thrust his hips up. Pre dribled in a pool onto his scarred abomen.

"You are on fire.. you're so warm.. Turn around and show me what you want," Gladio said withdrawing his fingers and watched Noctis get on to his hands and knees, and then rested on his chest, bringing his hands back to grasp his cheeks parting them. Gladio sat back on his hands and knees giving a groan of approval as he watched the king part his cheeks leaving his hole exposed. "Tell me, your highness..Tell me what you want."

"I want you.. I want you to fuck me like there isn't another tomorrow!" Noctis said spreading himself. His cock throbbed between his legs, dripping with precome like a broken faucet. His body tingled for Gladios touch.

"Is that so?" Gladio asked as he stroked himself, coating himself in a thick layer of lube to help ease his thick cock in. "Your so sexy, Noctis.. Its hard to say no." Gladiolus grinned as he smacked Noct's ass playfully, watching those cheeks jiggle slightly. Gladio rubbed the tip of his cock across the hole, dripping with a bit of lube and whatever secretion Noctis was letting off. Gladio gave another few slaps on Noctis's ass making him moan and yelp. He knew the king liked this. He knew all the kings kinks.

Leaning down he pressed his mouth against the spread cheekes and slid his tongue within. Lapping at the berry flavored lube, not at all minding the flavor mingling with his lovers. Sliding his tongue around he moaned and hummed in approval as Noctis would whimper and reach forwards for some sheets, fisting them as he'd give another groan as Gladio added a finger. "Stop messing around and fuck me!" he moaned out as felt Gladio find his prostate and made him cry out, letting go of the sheets and reaching between his legs to relieve the throbbin member between his legs. Gladio quickly swatted his hand off. "[i]Please Gladio![/i]"

Flicking his wet appendage around a few times more he withdrew, "Well.. when you put it that way, your highness.. how can I say no?" He teased and soon positioned himself at Noctis' hole. The thick tip leaking its own fluid onto the hole. Gladio grabbes Nocts hips and pulls him back pressin the thick nead into his lover.

No matter how many times Noct had been fucked by Gladio, there was always that familiar burn as he was always stretched to the max. Hell, one time Gladio and Ignis had taken Noctis; double penetrating him. It had been exquisite! Something Gladio and Ignis wanted to share again but there hadn't been much time before the battle with Ardyn to please Noctis as much as he wanted. Perhaps Gladiolus could convince Ignis to join them again soon. Gladio knew Prompto would have loved to join them too.

"Are you all the way in yet?" he panted squeezing his eyes shut. He felt stretched and it felt painful but so good at the same time.

"Almost, just that tip.." he teased as he slowly eased himself inside of Noctis who groaned and tried to relax, he'd gasp and pant as Gladio finally eased himself to the hilt and leaned over kissing Noctis back to the nap of his neck where he nibbled at the pulsing vein there. "Now.. All the way in.." He breathed softly in his ears, nipping at the ear lobes, he'd give them a nice suck, drawing a mewl from Noctis in the sweetest way that made Gladio shudder as Noct clenched around him. "You'll always be beautiful to me."

Once Noctis was relaxed, Gladio began rocking his hips. Picking up a rythme, he drew his hips back almost all the way back to the tip and slammed back into Noctis drawing a cry of pleasure from him. Gladio reachd down between Noctis's legs and grasped that beautiful length and stroked him in time of his thrusts, already he could feel the jab of his cock on Noctis abdomen as every thrust went deep. Every rock seemed to find his prostate and it made Noct scream in pleasure, had the guards not known of their routines.. they would have surely rushed in.

"Yes.. scream, love.. scream for me. I love when you scream for me!" he said panting, his skin coated in a layer of sweat as he drew back and slammed into the frail body below. Faster and faster he went and it wasn't long before Noctis was begging to cum. Gladio knew what to do.

Pulling out for a moment he flipped Noct on his back and pushed his knees to his shoulders, folding him almost like pastry, and slammed back into him hard and fast, making sure every thrust slammed into his prostate. "Fuck.. I'm so close, Noct..." he moaned. "Cum with me.." Jerking faster on Nocts cock a few beats later they both howled in pleasure as cum splattere over Noctis's chest, on his face and hair and Gladio shot his heavy load into Nocts clenching body, milking every drop of his seed out. Gladio had always been a generous guy, giving ever ounce of cum he could muster out. Often leaving Noct dripping and leaking for most of the day. This time was no exception.

Spurt after spurt, he filled his lover until he collapsed over him, panting softly. Noctis groaned below him and tried to shove the heavier man off. "Gladio.. I can't breathe.."

"Sorry.." he said panting softly as he grabbed Nocts hips and rolled them over so Noct was straddling him. Noctis looked down at the bulge where Gladio's cock rested, he hummed happily and leaned down as he rained kisses down Gladios well sculpted chest, up to his lips and kissed him deeply. Even though he had just cum, and it usually was enough to calm him, he was still hard, still horny and felt like he was on fire. Gladio was still hard in him.

"Want to go another round?" Noct asked. Before Gladio could say anything, he was grinding his hips down, frothing the seed in him and the pushed himself up and started to ride him.

"Noct..."

"C'mon big guy..don't hold back..."

"I don't plan on it, but what about-"

Noctis leaned down silencing him. With a groan they went for round two. It seemed Noct was feeling well today. A nice surprise. Gladio had no protest. He could go a few rounds. He'd do anything for his Highness.. Anything.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a comment and I will try and write more :)


End file.
